


Stars

by the_trixster_and_the_fallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hope, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Sabriel - Freeform, Sad, dream - Freeform, dreamscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trixster_and_the_fallen/pseuds/the_trixster_and_the_fallen
Summary: This isn’t the end for us Sam. This can’t be our ending. Destiny has more in store for us and I believe it’s going to be an epic romance. It's written in the stars.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song, Stars by Skillet. If you haven't heard it, I urge you to. It's such a Sabriel song.

When I fall asleep, I dream of him. Whether it was real or simply an illusion, I never question it. I was always afraid of what the answer would be. And that he would slip away and my dreams would once again be filled with nightmares. 

As each day passes with his death, it becomes harder for me to feel fulfilled. I hunt, spend time with my friends and family but I still have an angel sized hole in my heart where he used to be. 

They don’t understand me to the extent that he did. He felt my pain, not just in my heart but in my very soul. He understood the tangled mess that lucifer left behind. He never judged me or placed blame. He simply accepted me as I was and lifted me up when I needed it the most. He accepted my past. I was a broken shell of a human and he did everything in his ability to stitch me back together. 

My fingers brush over the sand I had created in my dreamscape, the soft grains slipping between my fingers as I pretend it’s all real just for a little while. The cool spring air settles in a shroud around my shoulders, the salty smell of the ocean fills my senses and a wave of comfort washes over me. 

“Sam.” His voice was familiar and melodic, a hint of playfulness.  
“Gabriel.” I pull my eyes away from the ocean, squinting a little through my imagined darkness to see the outline of the golden-haired angel. 

I could imagine his smile, that glint in his eyes. He would be dressed in a button down and jeans, my favorite look on him. A tousled, unruly mop of hair twisted purposefully on top of his head. 

I reach out to place my hand on his but I am met with nothing, just air. Even in my dreams I couldn’t conjure something solid. He was nothing more than an illusion of the person I remember him as. 

Whether it was more pathetic than sad, I couldn’t tell. 

“You are doing the best you can Sam, don’t put yourself down like that.” His voice is firm and quiet, speaking as if he could hear my thoughts. 

He really was the Yang to my Yin. I was dark and negative, a demon through and through. The epitome of evil. He is bright. Light and warm, positive and good. Even down in the very core of his soul, I could imagine there being no more than absolute purity. 

“You think too highly of my Sammy, you always put me on a pedestal I don’t deserve.” He purrs out, once again referring to my thoughts as he scoots closer until we are almost touching. Well, would be touching if he was real. 

“You have to stop that.” I let out a gentle sigh, dropping down to lay across the damp sand. I look up at the thousands of stars that dot across the sky. 

We remain in absolute silence as he lays down beside me. I try my best to connect the stars, see the patterns he had traced out to me thousands of nights prior but I come up blank. Frustrated, I close my eyes and lets out a more defeated sigh. 

“Sam. It’s ok. You put so much pressure on yourself in the real world to be the perfect person. To be a great brother, an even better friend. But here, I want you to relax. Be yourself. You don’t have to try so hard with me.” He murmurs as I look over at him. His eyes were still glued to the sky, even as I reach over and gently ghost my fingers over where his cheek would be. 

“How about I tell you a story?” He suggests, my guess doing his best in my mind to lighten the somber mood I had brought to this dream. I nod. 

“There once was this beautiful weaver girl named, Vega. If you look over there, you can see her star.” Gabriel points to the north of the sky where a light twinkling a little brighter than the others, “And down there is a cowherder is Altair. Despite her being immortal and him being a sheer mortal, the unlikely pair fell in love.” 

He drops his hand to gently trace fingers on my palm, despite the inability to touch. I could only feel a slight shift where his grace brushed over the sensitive skin and for that small instance it felt real. 

“Her parents didn’t like the fact that their only daughter was dating a mere mortal so they arranged to separate the lovers. They placed them in the sky, the milky way forming a river between the two so although they could see each other, they may never touch.” 

His grace slipped away into wisps, my imagination catching the reality of the situation as he withdraws his hand. 

“But one night a year, the magpies would sympathize with the lovers and form a bridge so that they could visit each other. They would compress all the love they held for each other and express it all into that one night.” 

I couldn’t help the lump that formed in my throat at his words, nodding along. 

“Sam.” I knew he could feel how I would relate that to us. Now only we were separated for eternity by the Empty. No hope, no single night for us. Only glimpses of pain and heartache in our future. D 

“You see those two stars?” He points further to the right, my eyes following despite just wanting to slip out of my dream. Even though I was enjoying the times I saw him, even as an illusion, I felt right now it was doing more damage than good. 

“Sam. Stop overthinking and please just relax.” I knew he was trying for me and it was rude that I kept slipping into such a negative mind space. 

“Sorry Gabriel.” I breath out, shooting him a sad smile. He reaches over, his transparent fingers gently brushing over the corners of my lips. 

“You know how much I hate seeing you sad.” He responds softly, gently poking the very tip of my nose and I crinkle it up as his grace tickles it. 

“I know. I can’t help it though.” I admit truthfully, my eyes redirecting to the clutter of stars, “Please continue.” I urge, letting out a long breath I didn’t know I was holding in. 

I could tell he was hesitant but after a pregnant pause, he decides to keep going with his next story, “The two stars on the right. The ones so close they could almost be one?” He comments and I nod, brushing my fringe once again from my eyes and tucks it behind my ear. 

“Yes.” I respond, about to comment on how beautiful they are when he interrupts to finish, “I think those stars are us. So close yet so far away. Billions of miles apart. But I bet as the sun rises and they go to sleep, they dream of each other like we do. Meeting in distant memories.” He looks over at me once again and I redirect my gaze to meet his golden eyes as he scoots closer to me, our noses almost touching. 

“This isn’t the end for us Sam. This can’t be our ending. Destiny has more in store for us and I believe it’s going to be an epic romance.” His words were deep yet playful, laced with such niave hope. 

“We belong together Samuel. No time or distance will ever change my love for you. I will never give up.” As he leans closer, lips almost brushing against mine, I am startled awake. 

My surroundings slam into my sleepy exposition and I feel a little dizzy as I try to orientate where I am. I was met with four sturdy walls in an ivory, cream blankets bundled up at the end of the bed and a soft mattress under me. I flop down, burying my face in my pillow. Yet another dream about him. I felt the tug of my heartstrings as I repeat his words, feeling them in my heart. I will never give up. I will rescue you Gabriel. I promise.


End file.
